


let me blow you (away)

by heartbreakgirl



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbreakgirl/pseuds/heartbreakgirl
Summary: “I can't believe you got down on your knees and it wasn't to suck me off.”or, Luke asks Michael to marry him.





	let me blow you (away)

**Author's Note:**

> i. don't kno w

“Okay. So um, Michael. Michael Clifford.”

 

Michael raises a single brow, unimpressed. “Yes, Luke, Luke Hemmings?” he mocks, playfully.

 

Luke's face is pink and he has both hands behind his back, like he's hiding something. He probably is. He seems itching to say something, but just can't seem to get the words out. Michael sighs.

 

“Luke, babe, is everything o - “

 

“I'm in love with you.” he blurts out. This time both Michael's eyebrows disappear into his hairline.

 

“Yes, Luke. We've been together for over 5 years now, so I'd hope so,” he's amused, but also slightly concerned. Why's Luke being so  _ weird? _ (Correction: why's he being weirder than  _ usual _ ?).

 

The band's on a short break from banding and Michael had been ready to shut his eyes and drift to sleep when he received the text from Luke to  _ urgently  _ come outside  _ asap.  _ Of course Michael had rushed to the window to see if everything was okay and all he saw was Luke clad in his usual pair of skinnies and a thick leather jacket. He'd rolled his eyes fondly and went down in only his boxers and t-shirt because fuck looking good right now; Luke and him are way past that point.

 

“No, Michael, I… “ he pauses to swallow and take a really deep breath, like he's preparing to dive into water. “I love you more than I've ever loved anyone and anything. You're the most special person in my life, you mean the entire world to me - you  _ are  _ my world, I know you know but… I  _ love  _ you, Michael.”

 

Michael turns to mush, and is genuinely surprised he doesn't start melting into the sidewalk. “ _ Luke _ , I - “

 

“I love you and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, just you. You're  _ it _ for me, Michael. Even on rough days when you're annoyed with me or I'm annoyed with you, I still love you with every fibre of my being and more and more each day.” Luke's closer than he was a few minutes ago, and Michael's looking up at him with tearful wide eyes.

 

“You're loud and weird and a goof and the most beautiful person I've ever known inside and out and I want you to be mine forever.”

 

Michael's opening his mouth, ready to cut in with  _ I am yours forever  _ but then Luke's kneeling down on one knee and pulling out a - wait,  _ what? _

 

“Will you marry me, Michael?” his voice trembles slightly. “And be mine forever?”

 

Michael's not breathing. He really isn't. His breath is caught in his throat and he can't speak, can't  _ move. _

 

“Luke,” he finally manages to choke out. He hadn't even felt the tears streaming down his cheeks but now that he's paying attention he hastily wipes them away with his palms, nodding so fast his head hurts a bit.  _ “Yes.  _ Yesyesyesyesyes. Fucking yes.”

 

Luke smiles so big and bright Michael's almost blinded. He takes Michael's left hand and slips the ring onto the right finger. They kiss, and there's too much teeth since they're smiling so much and it's salty from their mix of tears but Michael's positive it couldn't be more perfect.

 

But Michael being Michael, has to ruin every perfect moment. It's just his thing - 

  
“I can't believe you got down on your knees and it wasn't to suck me off.”

**Author's Note:**

> :') #gay


End file.
